


Obsession

by iPhoenix26



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, 崩坏3rd | Honkai Impact 3rd (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPhoenix26/pseuds/iPhoenix26
Summary: Madoka Kaname is dead. Killed by the Scourge of Humanity known as the Honkai. Homura Akemi will do anything, ANYTHING, to get her back. In that sense, Lord Overseer of Schicksal, Otto Apocalypse, sees something of himself in her. Something he can use. To that end, he offers her a proposition. One that should prove... mutually beneficial.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka (one-sided), Otto Apocalypse/Kallen Kaslana (one-sided)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Obsession

"Lord Otto," Amber, the Schicksal Overseer's secretary, greeted, "Our recovery teams have returned from Siberia with the 2nd Herrscher's body. The have secured the 4 Herrscher cores as well." She hesitated before relaying the next bit of information. "There was also an incident with your friend... We didn't even know that she had already recovered until she left without telling anyone. Apologies, Lord Otto. Your orders were to return her to HQ... " she trailed off. Otto turned and gave her a knowing smirk.

"You worry too much, Amber. Just let her go." He turned away, looking off into space. "She'll be back soon enough... " He paused, thinking about her. The formerly immortal Phoenix, the protector of Shenzhou, the most powerful warrior to ever live. Now she was simply another pawn on his chessboard. Actually, now that he thought about it, she was closer to a bishop or better yet, a knight, but the sentiment was the same. "After all, she has nowhere else to go."

The sound of the doors opening caught his attention. Ah, it was Homura Akemi, one of his more promising Valkyries. She showed more than most the toll that the battle took on those who fought in it. Her once prominent braids had come undone and her glasses were basically broken, barely hanging on. But that wasn't the toll Otto was thinking of, no. There was only one way to describe the look in her eyes: haunted. Haunted by the horrors of this endless war, and what it had taken from her. He'd lived through enough wars of his own to recognize it.

"Sir," her timid voice came, "I was told you wanted to see me."

"Yes, I did. Come." She did so, albeit warily. Homura didn't know the Overseer personally (she doubted that anyone really did) and while she knew that he was supposed to be one of the good guys, she didn't completely trust him. Smart girl. He gestured to a chair beside him and she took a seat facing him.

"Your squad, the Puella Magi, has been quite effective ever since it was formed," he noted, "Especially under the leadership of young miss Kaname." At the mention of her fallen leader Homura bit her lip and fiercely held back her tears. Madoka had been _so close_. She and Homura had been fighting back-to-back against the hoard of Honkai, and they'd been doing quite well until _it_ showed up. The massive, incredibly powerful dragon Honkai beast, now identified as Benares. The entire team had tried to fight back, but they were outmatched. Badly. To buy them time to run, Madoka had used up all of her strength to keep it back. The rest of the squad wouldn't leave her behind, of course, but she didn't give them that choice. With her dying breath, used what was left of her power to blast them away, before being murdered by the monster. That was the last they'd seen of her, until her mentor, Cecilia Schariac, recovered her body after seemingly slaying the dragon.

"You... cared about her, didn't you?" Otto asked. Homura thought for a moment. Was 'care' really the right word? No. Homura didn't know what to call her feelings, but she knew that they went much deeper than that. She was completely, heart and soul, devoted to Madoka. Even love wasn't a strong enough word. Homura knew that if she could, she'd sacrifice everything, the whole world even, if it meant getting her back. But for now, 'care' would have to do.

"Yes," she answered. A devious smile found its way onto the Overseer's face. He wasn't an idiot. He saw how deep her feelings went. It was almost like looking in a mirror.

"Good. Well, what if I told you... that there was a way to restore her to life?"

"That's... not possible," Homura said with a small voice. But looking into his eyes, she saw that he was somehow telling the truth, that he was being completely sincere.

"My dear," Otto's devious smile broadened a bit, "you have _no idea_ what's possible." He gestured to Amber, who typed something out on the digital keyboard. The screen next to them started to show what looked like massive amounts of data, none of which Homura understood. She looked at Otto, and he answered her unspoken question with his own.

"Tell me, what do you know about the Previous Era?" Homura thought for a moment.

"Only that that's where some of our weapons, like Cecilia Schariac's lance and Siegfried Kaslana's guns, came from it."

"Hmm, correct. The Abyss Flower and Judgement of Shamash do see more use than most of the other things we've recovered," Otto muttered, "But that's not all they left us with. You see, that era's lead scientist, Dr. MEI, took extensive notes on every Honkai beast, outbreak, and... _Herrscher_ they dealt with. Unfortunately, these notes are incomplete. We haven't been able to recover everything, but what we do have is quite... _fascinating_ , to say the least. We have learned quite a bit about each of the Herrschers that appeared in the Previous Era. The one that interests you and me the most, is the Herrscher of Death." Homura's eyes widened. Herrscher of _Death_? The only reason to be interested in that would be learning how to kill it, right? She looked over the list of its capabilities on the screen. There was the standard Herrscher abilities of flight, and Honkai matter and Honkai beast manipulation, then the more unique abilities like releasing a mist that disintegrated anything it touched and bringing the dead bac-... Homura gasped in disbelief and reread the passage. No, she hadn't read that wrong. This Herrscher had the ability to bring the dead back to life. She turned her gaze back to the Overseer, whose arrogant smirk had yet to falter.

"Yes, the Herrscher of Death can return people to life. I find the irony almost amusing. This Herrscher will awaken soon, of that I have no doubt. But, I need people with me, people that I can trust, to find them and contain them. I need someone like you, Homura Akemi." He looked at her, hard. "I know you have your doubts about me, but this you can trust. We fight for the same reason: the people we love. If you help me, we will both be returned the people that we love, that we have lost. If you help me, you have Madoka Kaname by your side again. So Homura, I ask of you, will you work with me, _only_ me, become my agent out in the world, the hunter of what we both seek? Will you help me get back the ones we have lost?" He held out his hand to her. Homura thought deeply for a moment. Did she really want this? Did she really want to mess with Herrschers, possibly work against her fellow Valkyries, all to have Madoka back? That question was utterly moronic. She might find it difficult to admit out loud, but Homura really would do anything for Madoka, _anything_. She took the Overseer's hand and shook it.

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was inspired to write this when, one night (like, earlier this week) I was laying in bed after having finished Puella Magi Madoka Magica, and an interesting thought hit me. "Aren't Homura Akemi and Otto Apocalypse a lot alike? I mean, they both they would both sacrifice the world to save the one person that they are in love with." Granted, there are quite a few differences between the two, like how Homura was actually a good person before trying and failing to save Madoka dozens of times, while Otto was already morally questionable before Kallen died. Still, it really stuck with me, and I decided to write this. BTW, I am hoping to eventually add more fics to this shared universe I may or may not be cooking up, but I have absolutely no idea when that will be, so don't hold your breath.


End file.
